Motivations
= Good Motivations = Upholding the Good A character with this motivation believes steadfastly in traditional moral values: compassion, justice, trughfulness and resolute faith in society's laws. A character Upholding the Good is unrelenting in the pursuit of Good and would never overstep the boundaries of the law, even if it may occasionally seem justice would be better served otherwise. A character with this motivation believes societal laws to be ultimately benign an dwill defend those laws at all costs. Responsibility of Power: A character wth this motivation decides to change as a result of the awesome powers and skills which seperate him from the rest of the world. The character, no longer ordinary, accepts that with great power comes great responsibility. Such a hero will generally uphold the laws of society, realizing that he is an example to others and that such power demands a more discplined lifestyle than the hero might otherwise have chosen. However, the course of action this responsibility dictates occasionally strains such a hero's patience. Seeking Justice: A character with this motivation will ignore anything which interferes with a quest. This hero will willingly subvert society's laws, some of which he believes help protect criminals. This hero will seek out a criminal at whatever social level the criminal exists, matching deed for deed, violence with violence. Thrill of Adventure: A character with this motivation takes extreme chances in combat and enjoys every minute of it. Sometimes the hreo will overestimate his abilities and people will often consider the character flippant and occasionally reidiculous. Yet, such a hero would never desert a friend or run from a fight. A character out for the thrill of adventure will not easily accept other people's concepts of justice. Similar to someone seeking justice, this is an independant hero who works under a strict code of behavior. This character enjoys having powers and skills and thrives on the fame which comes with being a hero. Such a hero will often use humor during seemingly inappropriate combat or diplomatic situations. Unwanted Power: A character with this motivation was usually created by accident or at the whim of others. This hero in no way desires such powers an dabilities, the possession of which often brings severe personal consequences. This is a reluctant hero, one who would gladly return to his former lif if given the opportunity. Such a character often joins a hero team, seeking an acceptance denied the character in the normal world. This hero regularly froms extremely close, personal attachments to other heroes and is very loyal to the team. A hero with this motivation ma strongly feel that society owes him a debt and often be short-tempered. = Anti-Heroic Motivations = Anti Heroic Mercenary: The character with this motivation commits crimes solely for the money and is not a cold blooded killer. Anti Heroic Mercs don't kill unless left with no choice. They often retain some remnants of a moral code, and it is this last bit of annoying conscience which reminds them that it doesn't hurt them to do a little good along the way. On the other hand, most on this motivation won't do anything requiring them to go out of their way. Often soldiers or professional theives, anti hero mercs willingly break the law but are not monstrous butchers like the villainous counterparts. Anti Heroic Power Lust: This character is addicted to power and will do anything to get it. The characte's craving could be money, gadgets, followers, or anything placing him in the spotlight or giving him control. Most characters are simply blinded by their greed and will do anything to get more money, but others simply want to rule the world. It all comes down to the acquisition of power. The character knows he wants it, and somebody else has it. Many times, an anti hero with this motivation wouldn't know what to do once he obtains his goal, quickly becoming bored with the lack of motivation. Not knowing what to do, he may well fall back into old habits, seeking to conquer something bigger and better. The grass is always greener on the other side right? The main difference between an anti hero and a villain with this motivation is simply their moral limitations. An anti hiro will gnerally not kill to accomplish their goals of world domination. These characters are by no means angels though, and will lie, steal, blackmail, and crush all who oppose them. Many times a power lusting anti hero may be more ruthless then a villain. The villain may just kill you to get you of the way, the anti hero will humiliate you first. Anti Heroic Responsibility of Power: Anti heroes with this motivation believe their responsibility makes them superior to everyone else. These characters have the power to do what they wish, use their power to crush evil wherever it appears. Anti heroes with thi smotivation often question the logic of heroes who have amazing powers but consider themselves bound by th elaws of man. This character accepts that with great power comes great responsibility but feels that he is no longer bound by society's rules. Anti Hero Seeking Justice: This character will ignore anything interfereing with a quest to eliminate evil doers. This character will achieve good by whatever means necessary and by any means at their disposal. Anti heroes seeking justice will willingly subvert society's laws and are not as hesitant to enter kiling combat against an evil foe as a hero with the same motivation. Anti Hero Thrill of Adventure: A character with thi smotivation is an adrenaline junkie who revels in the action of combat. This character often takes things too far, getting people hurt of even killed. An anti heor with this motivation loves the exceitement of the fight or the chase, much like a professional theif exceited by the challenge of eluding police. These characters aren't necessarily evil but are victims of their criminal urges. they enjoy having powers and skills and thrive on the exceitement. Like their counterparts, often use humor and rarely enter killing combat. Anti Hero Unwanted Power: Like his heroic counterpart, this character in no way desires his powers an dabilities, but unlike the hero with this motivation tihs character suffers other difficulties. Often Unwanted Powers force the anti hero to commit heinous acts. Much like a vampire feeding only to survive, an anti hero with an unwanted power is not inherently evil. He might not even be always in control of his actions and innocents suffer the consequences. This character often spends his time attempting to rid himself of the unwanted powers he is cursed with. Some anti heroes may even be forced to avoid contact with other character in order to protect them when they lose control. Many times such a character is a loner, keeping to himself and trying not to make any ties. If this character joins a team, it is often only to seek help of the other powered beings. A character may strongly feel that society owes him a debt and can often be very short tempered. = Villain Motivations = Mercenary: This character commits crimes for the money. The money may come from the crim itself, or the Villain may be paid by an outside source to commit the crime. Regardless, this villain is more of a busines person then a psychopathic killer. A mercenary will not commit a crime if the fee is not right. In addition, most characters possess their own particular moral code:Some will not hseitate to kill in order to complete a crim, but for most mercs, murder necessitates a much higher fee. A merc will regularly negotiate fees; for crime is a business, not a religious calling. Nihilist: This character desires, above all else, complete destruction on as wide a scale as possible. The villain is generally suicidal, thinking nothing of taking his own life as long as thousands of others die in the process. Driven by an unreasoning hatred of all things, a Nihilist will often enter Killing Combat, making th euse of Persausion on the villain nearly impossible. Power Lust: This character wants to rule the coutnry, world, galaxy, or universe, depending on the extent of an individual's ambitions and abilities. The villain will not seem unreasonable in demeanor as long as everthing goes his own way. Characters governed by this motivation include leaders of Noble Causes who espouse concepts like " My rule will benefit all of you, for only I can save/help/lead you. Oppose me, an all humanity will suffer!" A villain with this motivation considers murder to be a perfectly viable means to an end and will use it acording to his own evil standards. However, he will not kill his enemies simply for killing's sake. Power Lusting villains tend to give away the rationale behind their actions before they kill the heroes. Psychopathic: This character is ruled by uncontrollable, negative emotions such as hatred, jealousy, fear and arrogance, which allow the villain to feel justified in committing evil. The psychopath may be comopletely insane or simply be governed by a twisted and evil morality. The act of killing does not bother the psychopath, whose feelings and reasoning are often incomprehesibly warped. Most villains described as pure evil would be classified as psychopaths. Thrill Seeker: This character lives in teh criminal world for kicks. Unlike his Thrill of Adventure counterpart, the thrill seeker has no stomach whatsoever for confrontation. If events turn against this villain, he turns into a coward. The thrill seeker will not attempt to kill a hero unless terribly desperate, as heroes have been known to become upset by such attempts and will hunt down the villain. That certainly is not any fun.